In recent years, the size of a mobile terminal has been reduced while the function thereof has been enhanced. Along with such circumstances, the amount of information handled by a mobile terminal has significantly been increased. The method of browsing information, however, remains unchanged and outdated, which cannot be said to have high browsability. Specifically, in browsing data having a hierarchical structure, it is necessary to move between levels (switch layers) other than the operation for the level (layer) being displayed, while no intuitive browsing method has been found yet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-56054 describes a system including an information providing server, a display and a video camera, in which, by applying flash light or the like to a portion required for its detailed information by a user, among the contents shown on a display, the information providing server detects the position irradiated with the flash light from the image thereof photographed by the video camera, and more detailed information for the content displayed at the detected position is displayed on a display device.